


Placeholder

by silverdarling



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mention of nudity and implied sex but it's brief and not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdarling/pseuds/silverdarling
Summary: let's go lesbians!! have a little something i threw together from an idea i found in my google docs drafts.
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 12





	Placeholder

**Author's Note:**

> let's go lesbians!! have a little something i threw together from an idea i found in my google docs drafts.

Riley takes a long pull from her slurpee straw and casts a glance at the woman next to her.

She's naked, her flowing red hair a sharp contrast to her ivory skin, and she's elbow deep in a bag of flaming hot cheetos. Riley smiles. For as gorgeous as Olivia was in a couture gown, she could say without a doubt that she'd never found her more beautiful than when she was wrapped in her sheets.

"So what's your opinion on hot cheetos, Your Grace?"

Olivia licks the cheesy residue off the pad of her thumb with a hum. "They are surprisingly not as awful as I feared they'd be."

"High praise. We should contact the cheeto people and have 'em put your endorsement on the bag."

Olivia rolls her eyes and lightly shoves Riley, making her fall back onto the bed with a laugh. She lands on a shopping bag full of candy, and reaches in and pulls out two small packages.

"Blue raspberry or cherry?"

"Cherry, of course."

Riley tears open the packaging with her teeth and pulls out something vaguely shaped like a gemstone set on a plastic ring.

"Gimme your hand." Olivia doesn't need to be told twice, placing her hand in Riley's upturned palm without fuss. Riley slides the candy onto the ring finger of her left hand. Olivia holds her hand out in front of her and examines her new treasure. "Wow," she remarks dryly. "It's gorgeous. Must've cost you a fortune."

Riley laughs, letting out a snort at the expression on Olivia's face. She brings her hand to her lips and places a kiss on her knuckles that makes Olivia's heart skip a beat.

"Lay off, it's just a placeholder. The next one will be much nicer, I promise."

"The next one?"

Riley merely smiles at her, leaning up to press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth before stealing a cheeto and popping it into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot for every time i wrote the word 'cheeto' in less than four hundred words.


End file.
